Winter Break
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Elly's home from college and someone came with her. ReTi oneshot for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08.


Winter Break

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08 so enjoy! Please R&R.

As Elly walked through the front door, Reno hugged her tightly.

"How was your trip? Anyone hit on you? Did all your luggage get through?"

"Dad, everything was fine. But..."

"But what?" Reno asked. Elly broke apart from him then and Reno noticed the young man beside her for the first time. He had dark hair set in a ponytail, a few strands hanging in front of his chest. The guy was muscular and looked about as strong as Tifa. He held out a hand and smiled warmly.

"Hello Mr. Lockhart, I'm Fei, Elly's boyfriend."

Reno shook his hand and glanced over to Elly, who was busy receiving a fierce hug from her mother, before turning back to Fei. Letting go of his hand quickly, he gestured for him to sit down.

Once all the luggage was in and the taxi sped off, Reno looked at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"So...when did this happen?" Reno asked. Elly blushed and took Fei's hand.

"During the fall. Mom didn't tell you?" Reno glanced over to his wife who rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"It slipped my mind," Tifa murmured. "Now Fei, what are you studying?"

"Art. I want to be a graphic designer one day." Tifa beamed at that.

"Mom, you should see his paintings, they're incredible!" Elly gushed.

"Will you two excuse us for a moment?" Reno suddenly said, standing up and motioning for Tifa to follow him.

Once husband and wife were in their bedroom, Reno started pacing.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"Because you would overreact, much like you're doing now," Tifa said calmly.

"I'm not overreacting! That guy could just be a smooth talker who wants to corrupt our daughter!" Reno said, making sure not to yell too loudly. Tifa snorted at that.

"You were once the king of smooth talkers sweetie," Tifa pointed out.

"That's not important," Reno shot back. "I'm going to investigate this guy and find out just who he really is." Now it was Tifa's turn to get upset.

"Don't you ruin this for Elly, Re, or else I'll never sleep with you again, got it?"

"I'm not going to beat up the kid, honey, I'm just going to find out what he thinks of Elly, alright?"

"Fine, but try and be discreet about it. Yuffie, Vincent, Elena, and Tseng are coming over for Christmas, remember?" Reno nodded and they went back to the living room.

"Sorry about that, little spouse chat," Reno said. "Can I show you around Fei?" Fei looked at Elly, who nodded, before standing up and following Reno out of the living room.

The young red head turned towards her mother with a worried expression on her face.

"Mom, I can't believe you didn't tell dad that I had a boyfriend!"

"Honey, he still thinks you're his little princess. This will make him realize just how grown up you are, at least I hope it will," Tifa reassured her daughter.

"Maybe you're right," Elly said.

"I usually am when it comes to your father. Now tell me more about Fei, he seems great for you," Tifa insisted. Elly grinned and started to tell her mother everything about her relationship with her boyfriend.

* * *

"And this," Reno said, gesturing to the tiny room, "is where you'll be sleeping." Fei looked around and nodded. "You won't be going near my daughter's room after I'm asleep, understand?" Again Fei nodded. "Alright, let's go on to Elly's bedroom, which you are forbidden to go into when I'm asleep, got that?" Fei nodded. As they continued on, Reno started talking again. "So do you love my daughter?"

"Yes sir, with all my heart," Fei responded.

"What's her favorite band?" Reno asked.

"What does that-

"Just answer the question," Reno interrupted.

"The Cure," Fei said.

"Alright, that was test one. If you didn't know her favorite band I would have kicked you out of the house. Now here is Elly's room..."

* * *

Later that night, after Reno and Tifa were in bed, Fei sunk down to the couch beside his girlfriend.

"He wasn't too rough on you was he?" Elly asked.

"No, but now I understand where you got your temper from," Fei teased. Elly stuck out her tongue at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well Mom already loves you so don't worry about her. Daddy will warm up eventually, I promise." Fei gave a murmur of understanding before kissing her on the lips.

This was going to be a long break, Fei decided. But as long as he had Elly with him, he could survive an army of overprotective fathers.

At least he prayed he could.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early, Tifa having made Elly's favorite breakfast: chocolate chip pancakes.

As they ate, Tifa looked at Fei.

"So Fei, what are your parents like?"

"Actually, I'm an orphan, but my guardian, Dr. Citan, is a wonderful man, though he can't cook as well as you, Mrs. Lockhart."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- but Fei brushed aside her concern with a smile.

"It's alright, no harm done." Reno scoffed a little at that. Tifa stomped on his foot hard and the Turk forced a frown to his face.

"I know what it's like, being an orphan myself."

"Yes, Elly's told me you were. Looks like we have something in common," he said, chuckling a little. Reno chuckled back after feeling Tifa's foot on his own once more.

Once breakfast was finished, Elly looked outside and turned to Reno.

"Are you up for a snowball fight old man?" She smirked as she asked this and was met with Reno's own.

"Anytime Elly, just don't cry when I beat you." Elly scoffed at that and the two raced outside.

Fei was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you mind helping me do the dishes Fei?"

"Sure..." Fei responded, heading towards the sink.

* * *

Outside, Elly had struck the first blow and laughed at her father's now crimson face.

"So, how do you like Fei?" Elly asked. Reno grunted, dodging another snowball before he replied.

"He's good enough I guess. He hasn't had sex with you yet, right?" Elly blushed at that and pelted Reno in the stomach.

"That's none of your business Dad!"

"You're my little girl, of course it's my business!" Reno shot back, getting her in the shoulder with a well aimed snowball. Elly dashed up to him and before he could strike, she pinned him to the ground, rubbing snow in his face.

"I can make my own decisions now, it's my life," Elly said, standing up. "And if you can't accept that, then maybe I shouldn't have come home," she said softly, running into the house.

"Elly..." Reno muttered. Rubbing his temples, he sighed. "And Parent of the Year award goes to..."

* * *

Tifa had gotten to know even more about Fei as he helped her wash the dishes, the barmaid surprised at how much he cared about her daughter. Before she could ask another question though, Elly barged in from outside and went into her room, slamming the door shut. Fei walked after her and entered the room, Tifa smiling at the sight.

Several moments later Reno came in to be met with the sight of a glaring Tifa Lockhart, hands on her hips.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I asked her if they had sex yet and she exploded on me," Reno answered. Tifa sighed in exasperation and came up to Reno, hugging him around the waist.

"You need to let her go, Re. It's not easy for me either but we've taught her how to live so let her." Reno didn't respond right away, choosing to return her hug and kiss her neck.

"I know...but what if she makes the wrong decision?"

"Then we'll help her get back on her feet."

"How do you think it's going in there?" Reno asked, as he gestured to Elly's room.

"She'll come out in a minute or two and apologize," Tifa responded.

Reno then noticed the empty sink and smirked.

"Looks like you set a new record babe."

"Fei helped me," Tifa said. Reno's eyes bugged at that but Tifa nodded. "It's true...I'm convinced he's perfect for Elly."

"We'll see," Reno replied, although his tone was less certain than before.

Elly's door opened a few minutes later and the young woman came up to her father, hugging him quickly.

"Sorry Daddy," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too," he replied, hugging his daughter. Elly savored the hug for a moment before smirking.

"And I totally beat you out there."

"Yeah you did but you can't beat me at ping pong," Reno shot back. The two then dashed to the basement where the ping pong table resided. Tifa shook her head but couldn't keep the amused grin from her face. Looking to Fei, she patted him on the shoulder.

"See where she gets her competitive nature from?"

"Yeah...what do you do when they're like that?"

"I join them. They need a third party to- but Tifa heard her name being called by her husband and shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom get down here! Dad's cheating again!" Elly's voice came a second later.

"A mother's work is never done," she said, heading down to her family.

* * *

After dinner, Elly plopped down on the couch, still miffed that Reno had been declared the winner.

"I won the first round though, right Fei?" Her boyfriend nodded and she smiled. "I knew it. One of these days I'll beat him." Fei gave a yawn then and Elly kissed him on the cheek. "Tired?" She only received another yawn in response. "Then I guess I'll see you in the morning." Fei nodded and stood up, bidding Tifa and Reno goodnight before heading to his room. Once he was gone, Elly turned towards Reno.

"Think any better of him daddy?"

"He's a good kid, I'll give him that much," Reno said. Elly nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for warming up to him, goodnight." And after kissing her mother as well, Elly padded off to bed.

Reno and Tifa talked for another half hour before the two of them went to sleep.

Hours passed and soon it was midnight. Elly's door creaked open and the young woman sneaked over to Fei's room using every trick her father had taught her. Sliding in beside Fei, she watched his face as he slept for a few moments before kissing him on the lips.

Fei's eyes fluttered open and when he saw his girlfriend, he nearly gave a shout of surprise but she cut it off with a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, we don't want to wake my dad," Elly whispered.

* * *

Tifa tossed around a little in bed, some annoying buzzing sound keeping her awake. Opening her eyes, she saw her husband with some kind of headset on, listening intently. All of a sudden, a burst of static deafened him and the red head fell out of bed, landing hard on his ass.

"Serves you right for spying on her," Tifa said with a smirk before falling back to sleep. Reno didn't respond and started to leave the room before Tifa spoke again. "Don't even think about it buster." Reno's shoulder's slumped and he crawled back into bed, muttering about sexy spouses and their threats.

Two minutes later, Elly slipped back to her room, chuckling at the imagined look on Reno's face as she stomped on the bug he had planted in Fei's pillow.

That would show him for snooping where he shouldn't, the young woman thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Elly smiled warmly as she saw her father pad into the kitchen, the Turk looking like he hadn't gotten much rest.

"Good morning dad, sleep well?" Reno responded with a shake of the head and headed for the coffee pot, Tifa chuckling at his messed up hair.

After breakfast the doorbell rang and Tifa went to answer it.

"Where is my favorite niece in the whole wide world?" Yuffie's excited voice asked. Even nearing middle age, the ninja acted the same as ever.

"Aunt Yuffie!" Elly cried, running up to her. Yuffie picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down, wincing a little as she did so.

"Oof, you're too big for that these days kiddo," she said, grinning.

"Are you saying there's something the White Rose of Wutai can't handle?" Elly teased. Yuffie stood straight at that and put her hands on her hips dramatically.

"Not at all! So I've heard from a reliable source that you have a boyfriend, where is he?" Fei stepped forward then and extended a hand.

"I'm Fei Fong Wong, it's an honor to meet you." Yuffie took his hand and shook it rapidly. Leaning in close to Elly, she smiled.

"He's cute! Does the Turkey like him?"

"Dad's warming up to him but I'm not really sure," Elly answered. Yuffie nodded and then swept Fei into a hug.

"Welcome to the family!" Fei looked to Elly for help but all he received was a giggle. Once the hug was finished Yuffie bounded up to Reno and slapped him hard on the back.

"How are things Turkey?"

"Wonderful..." Reno responded. Yuffie then bounced over to Tifa and gave her a big hug as well.

"So think this guy is your son in law?" the ninja whispered to her best friend.

"I think he might be but it's a little early to tell," Tifa replied.

The next guest arrived later, Elly hugging the man tightly.

"Uncle Vinny!" Vincent allowed a small smile to grace his immortal face at the nickname and returned her hug, although not as tight.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman Elly," Vincent said in his deep tone. Elly blushed at that and nodded. The former Turk's eyes landed on Fei then. "And who is this?"

"I'm Fei, Elly's boyfriend," Fei said, holding out his hand once again.

Vincent took it and gave the young man a slightly smaller smile than the one he gave Elly.

"Boyfriend? That is a surprise," Vincent remarked, turning to look at Elly again. She nodded and wrapped an arm around Fei's waist. "Take good care of her," Vincent said, moving on to greet Tifa and Reno.

The next and final guests were Tseng and Elena, the former greeting Elly with a slight hug while the latter nearly matched Yuffie's enthusiasm. To Fei both responded the same, a handshake and slight nod.

* * *

After a big lunch, the friends and family told amusing stories about Elly when she was younger, causing her to blush fiercely.

"And then, after getting out of her clothes, she escaped the house and ran naked down the street!" Yuffie crowed. "The look on the Turkey's face...I'll never forget it!"

Fei smiled a little and lifted Elly's chin up.

"You sound like you made an adorable little kid," he said softly.

"She was and I still have several scrapbooks if you'd like to see them," Tifa offered.

"Mom..." Elly groaned.

"In fact, I'll go get them now. Reno, could you help me?" Tifa asked, staring at Reno intently.

"Sure thing babe." Smirking at Elly, he got up and followed Tifa, their daughter following after them a moment later, intent on keeping them from embarrassing her any further.

Once they were gone, Vincent, Elena, Tseng, and Yuffie all turned to look at Fei.

"So...you love our little Elly do you?" Yuffie started off.

"Yes I do," Fei answered.

"Would you die for her?" Vincent asked casually, as if he were discussing the weather.

"No I wouldn't because then she'd be alone and I wouldn't want her to suffer like that."

"Good answer," Vincent said. "If you hurt her however..." Fei then watched as his hand transformed into a massive paw with razor sharp claws. Nodding that he understood, Vincent transformed his hand back to normal.

"Yeah, if you hurt my favorite niece I'm going to declare war on your ass!" Yuffie said, eyes flashing with a strength that only a queen could possess.

Again, Fei nodded.

"I could erase all records of you ever having existed and then torture you slowly if you broke her heart," Tseng said, turning to his wife. "Correct Elena?" The blonde nodded.

"Yes sir," she said, brown eyes glinting at Fei.

In the hallway, Elly turned to her parents.

"This is too much you guys! Now he'll never want to have anything to do with me ever again," she said, keeping her voice low.

"He hasn't run away yet," Reno pointed out. They continued to listen in as they heard Fei stand up.

"I've been tested, glared at, and asked how I feel for Elly since I've been here. I know you all love her and it's easy to see where she got her kind nature from as well as the rest of the things that make her the wonderful person she is. You could lock her in the tallest tower in the world and I'd climb it just to see her again. Even if Sephiroth himself suddenly returned to take her away, he'd have to get through me to do so. So you can threaten me until your mouths fall off, I'm still going to be with her whether you like it or not. Because I love her and she loves me and nothing can ever change that, understand?!"

Yuffie was speechless. Elena was wiping tears from her eyes. Tseng's face showed how impressed he was by what he just heard while Vincent was smiling proudly.

"Understood," he said. "We won't bring this up again." Fei nodded and a minute later Tifa, Reno, and Elly reappeared, one scrapbook in Tifa's hand.

"I'll let you look at this later Fei," she said, while Elly just groaned once more.

"Promise not to laugh too much," Elly whispered to Fei.

"Promise," Fei replied, smiling.

* * *

Evening soon fell, Tifa and Reno doing some last minute grocery shopping. Yuffie suggested a game.

"What kind of game?" Elly asked. At her question, she smiled deviously.

"Oh you'll see," she answered.

* * *

Reno had just parked the car and was carrying a load of groceries when he heard Elly's voice from inside the house.

"Fei, don't put that there, it won't fit!"

"Well where else am I supposed to put it!" Fei roared back.

"Towards the rear..." and as Reno heard his baby girl groan, the groceries hit the ground as he activated his EMR Rod and kicked open the door, eyes gleaming.

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD I'M GONNA- but Reno's rage died out when he saw the Twister mat spread out on the living room floor, Fei, Elly, Elena, Tseng, and even Vincent all tangled together while Yuffie held a video camera, capturing Reno's face.

"Got ya Turkey!"

"You little brat!" Reno roared a moment later, chasing after the ninja, who gave a shriek and leaped over the couch, heading up the stairs. Reno was hot on her heels.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked as she came in.

"Nothing Mom, just another of Aunt Yuffie's pranks. Dad fell for it perfectly. Up for some Twister?" Elly said.

* * *

An hour after Twister, Elena and Tseng were sleeping in one of the guest rooms, Fei and Elly were lounging on the couch, Tifa and Reno were having some late night hot coco, and Vincent was trying to get to sleep. Trying being the key word as he was in the same room as Yuffie, the ninja snoring louder than Chaos used to roar.

"Why must I suffer?" the gunslinger muttered to himself, covering his ears with a pillow.

* * *

Fei turned another page of the scrapbook Tifa had given him and Elly turned as red as her hair. The latest picture showed a toddler sized Elly covered in spaghetti.

"It suits you," Fei teased. Elly punched him in the shoulder then.

"I was four...I didn't quite understand that food was meant to be eaten, not played with," Elly said before Fei turned the next page. This time it showed a six year old Elly stuck in the toilet. Elly hid her face with a couch pillow but Fei merely kissed her on the cheek.

"It's alright, I got stuck in the toilet when I was eight." That made Elly laugh and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Wish I could have seen that."

"Ask Dr. Citan sometime, he'd be happy to show you," Fei responded.

"Oh I most definitely will," Elly threatened with a smirk on her face.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Christmas came and went and before anyone knew it was the New Year. Elly and Fei were leaving in ten minutes.

"Now you have all your ID's and copies of your ID's right?" Tifa asked for what seemed the tenth time.

"Yes mom, we do," Elly replied, sighing. Tifa hugged her tightly then and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't forget to call and email, okay?"

"Okay Mom," Elly said. Tifa then hugged Fei as well, kissing him on the cheek as well. "Mom, please!" Elly begged. Tifa wiped her watery eyes and nodded. Elly hugged her for the final time and couldn't stop her own eyes from watering. "Mommy, am I still a fairy?" she whispered like she had 16 years ago on her fourth birthday.

Tifa nearly lost it again at that. But she managed to control herself and patted her back.

"You're my little sugar plum, Elly." Elly beamed and nodded, finally letting go.

Reno's goodbye wasn't any less tearful.

"I'm always here if you need me Elly, don't forget," Reno said during his final hug. Elly smiled and didn't wipe her eyes as the tears fell.

"I won't Daddy, thanks for everything. I love you..."

"Love you too, princess," Reno replied.

Breaking apart, Reno then turned to Fei and hugged the young man tightly, patting him hard on the back.

"Welcome to the family Fei," he said, breaking apart and smirking at the young man.

"Thank you sir, it was a pleasure meeting you," Fei said. Reno scoffed at that.

"I'm sure it wasn't. And you can take the scrapbook with you, we've got a million."

"Daddy!" Elly groaned. Reno just smirked.

"Now you guys better get going, you don't want to miss your flight. And don't forget to call when you land, okay?"

"Alright," Elly said, Fei taking her hand and the two heading for their taxi.

As Reno watched it disappear from view with his wife, he turned to look at her.

"So do I get a reward for recognizing my daughter's maturity and accepting that guy into our family?" he asked with a smirk.

Tifa turned to him and started to move closer, lips looking oh so inviting.

"You get...."

"What?" Reno said, her lips closer than ever now.

"You get to wash the dishes," Tifa finally said, giggling at Reno's slumped shoulders. He pouted at her but marched up to the sink and picked up the spray nozzle. Tifa walked over to him and took in the rare sight of Reno actually doing what she asked with no argument. However the moment was ruined when the Turk sprayed her with cold water.

Tifa gave a shriek and tried to escape but Reno wrapped a free arm around her waist and sprayed her again.

"So we have an empty house once again..." Reno said, eyebrows wriggling suggestively.

Tifa suddenly turned the spray nozzle on him and laughed as some of it covered the crotch of his jeans.

"You'll pay for that," Reno growled.

"You have to catch me first Turk," Tifa responded, tongue sticking out. Dashing up the stairs, Reno was in hot pursuit.

Gaia he loved his wife, the Turk thought as he gave chase.

He could only pray that Elly wouldn't be doing anything like this when they got home because Reno knew where it would end up.


End file.
